1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind turbine with a rotor having a number of blades which each have a front edge and a rear edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drawback to the use of wind turbines is the noise nuisance caused during operation by the rotor, and more particularly by the rotor blades.